sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Gladiator (soundtrack)
[ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Film Score Reviews |rev2score = |rev3 = Filmtracks |rev3Score = |rev4 = SoundtrackNet |rev4score = }} Gladiator is the original soundtrack of the 2000 film of the same name. The original score and songs were composed by Hans Zimmer and Lisa Gerrard and were released in 2000, titled Gladiator: Music From the Motion Picture. The Lyndhurst Orchestra performing the score was conducted by Gavin Greenaway. The album won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score and was also nominated for the Academy Award and BAFTA Award for Best Score ("Anthony Asquith Award for Film Music"). Track listing # "Progeny" – 2:13 # "The Wheat" – 1:03 # "The Battle" – 10:02 # "Earth" – 3:01 # "Sorrow" – 1:26 # "To Zucchabar" – 3:16 # "Patricide" – 4:08 # "The Emperor Is Dead" – 1:21 # "The Might of Rome" – 5:18 # "Strength and Honor" – 2:09 # "Reunion" – 1:14 # "Slaves to Rome" – 1:00 # "Barbarian Horde" – 10:33 # "Am I Not Merciful?" – 6:33 # "Elysium" – 2:41 # "Honor Him" – 1:19 # "Now We Are Free" – 4:14 Certifications }} |note=Standard O.S.T. Release|accessdate=22 April 2017}} }} ''More Music From the Motion Picture'' [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = SoundtrackNet |rev2score = |rev3 = Tracksounds |rev3Score = }} On February 27, 2001, nearly a year after the first soundtrack's release, Decca released Gladiator: More Music From the Motion Picture. This CD contained an additional 18 cuts from the film (including remixes of earlier scores, such as "Now We Are Free"). Many tracks also use dialogue from the movie, such as Maximus Decimus Meridius' quote "Father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife... and I will have my vengeance." ; Track listing # "Duduk of the North" – 5:33 (duduk by Djivan Gasparyan and Sevak Sahakyan) # "Now We Are Free (Juba's mix)" – 4:47 # "The Protector of Rome" – 1:25 (featuring Russell Crowe as Maximus and Richard Harris as Marcus Aurelius) # "Homecoming" – 3:35 (featuring Joaquin Phoenix as Commodus and Russell Crowe) # "The General Who Became a Slave" – 3:03 # "The Slave Who Became a Gladiator" – 6:11 (featuring Oliver Reed as Proximo and Russell Crowe as Maximus) # "Secrets" – 1:59 # "Rome Is the Light" – 2:43 # "All That Remains" – 0:54 # "Maximus" – 1:09 (guitar by Heitor Pereira) # "Marrakesh Marketplace" – 0:42 # "The Gladiator Waltz" – 8:25 (featuring Russell Crowe, original synth demo version by Hans Zimmer) # "Figurines" – 1:01 (yangqin by Lisa Gerrard) # "The Mob" – 2:22 # "Busy Little Bee" – 3:47 (featuring Connie Nielsen as Lucilla and Russell Crowe as Maximus) # "Death Smiles at Us All" – 2:29 (featuring Joaquin Phoenix as Commodus and Russell Crowe as Maximus) # "Not Yet" – 1:32 (featuring Djimon Hounsou as Juba) # "Now We Are Free (Maximus mix)" – 6:21 ''Special Anniversary Edition'' For the film's 5-year anniversary, a double CD edition was released combining the two previous editions. Musical impact Hans Zimmer's style influenced many composers, who used elements like female wailing vocals and the "battle waltz" for ancient war movies that followed. Harry Gregson-Williams, a member of Zimmer's own Media Ventures Productions, relayed scoring duties for Ridley Scott's later film, Kingdom of Heaven. In April 2006, a law firm representing the Holst Foundation filed a lawsuit claiming that Zimmer had infringed the copyright of Gustav Holst's The Planets. "The Battle" from the score was claimed to infringe the copyright on "Mars, the bringer of war". The Track "Barbarian Horde" reprises most of these themes. Film music critics noted that the score also borrows from works by Richard Wagner, particularly themes from Siegfried and Götterdämmerung, included in the latter half of "The Might of Rome" and "Am I Not Merciful?"Filmtracks.com In 2003 Luciano Pavarotti released the song "Il gladiatore" from his album Ti Adoro. The song was based on a theme from the score, featured on the soundtrack as track 4, "Earth". Pavarotti told Billboard magazine that he was meant to sing this song in the film, "But I said no then. Too bad. It's a magnificent song and a tough movie. Still, there is so much drama in just the song." The "Il gladiatore" version of this song, was performed by Andrea Bocelli during the 2009 UEFA Champions League Final in Rome, where FC Barcelona defeated Manchester United F.C. and also during the 2016 UEFA Champions League Final in Milan. References External links * [http://www.Last.FM/music/Hans+Zimmer/Gladiator+Soundtrack Last.FM Gladiator Soundtrack page (all tracks with previews)] * About the Lyrics of: Now we are free * Category:Hans Zimmer soundtracks Category:2000 soundtracks Category:2001 soundtracks Soundtrack Category:Lisa Gerrard albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer